Ben 10 in the Worlds of Titans
by Domino117
Summary: After the defeat of Dagon, Ben Tennyson gained new model of Omnitrix having no time to prepare or use Professor Paradox arrives and tells Ben that he need to go to another world as humanity is at the verge of extinction how will the young hero survive ? [M for Mature ratings]
1. Introduction

**Introduction and Setting**

Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so I'm excited for this and but I need to know how am I doing so if you are enjoying this please give a review let me know and I'm a beginner so mistakes are to be expected anyway now on to the topic, Ben Tennyson is Cartoon Networks most powerful superhero and character in general with Alien X so putting him Attack on titan verse is going to be difficult so I would have to nerf him well not nerf actually balance him out .I will not be using 10 year old ben as I'm not only a fan of a mature ben from AF-UA era but doing this fanfiction we need a somewhat mature ben for this but if I use his Ultimate alien version the ultimate forms are too OP so i decided I would use 16 year old Ben from Omniverse and all of his aliens except ultimates forms cause they are too much for this verse (Ben will slowly unlock his aliens) ,getting all your favorite aliens hopefully plus he would time out so this would be challenging to say the least he has not discovered his new aliens yet this fanfiction takes place after few days after the ending of Ultimate alien and ben has the new omnitrix model with alien holograms like It did in Alien force and Ultimate alien cause I'm not a fan of face template thingy in Omniverse there are some aliens used by a character called Deefus in Omniverse and in my opinion they were really cool and should've been canon so maybe I'll use them if I ever get to that point in the story) which would be really cool watching ben discover these new forms also I just don't want Ben to be there alone I have plans for other characters too as obviously they would be worried to know where ben is, About julie look as much as I love Julie & Ben's relationship and take it million times over Kai in omniverse I think we all would enjoy Ben's relationships in Attack on titan verse so we'll see about that.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everyone here with my first ever fanficiton

This fanficiton is Ben Tennyson finding himself in another universe which happens to "Attack on Titan" world,this is something that I always wanted to do now that you've read my Introduction on how I want to make things balanced and my general apporoach let's get this started

**Chapter 1 : Vist From An Old Friend**

Ben Tennyson was just your average 10 year old kid who went on summer vacation with his grandpa Max Tennyson and his cousin Gwen and was ready to have the most booring life ever as he gets bullied in school loves playing video games and collecting card of Sumo slammers but there was nothing special in his life until he saw an object fell from the sky in the middle of the forest and that is when his life changed forever. That object was the Omnitrix a watch designed by Azmuth the most smartest alien in 5 galaxies arguably 6, This watch allowed Ben to transform his body into 10 different aliens his Grandpa revealing to be an ex intergalactic space cop with with the organization called Plumbers Ben became a superhero saving the day and fighting against his arch nemesis Vilgax an evil warlord alien who plan to takeover the world with the omnitrix but Ben outsmarted and defeated him time to time and later unlocked more aliens and meet the creator Azmuth himself with an extraordinary space adventure while keeping his identity hidden couple of years later Ben decided to remove his watch which only azmuth can to live a normal life but with his grandpa missing Ben eventually put it back on and not only did get get a reboot update he's got an arsenal of different aliens and found his grapnda and went to investigate the appearance of these DNAliens who turned people into their slaves and their commander Hybreed who decided to takeover the entire universe with the start of Hybreed war which resulted in Ben saving the humanity by altering the hybreeds Dna so they won't go extinct which was the reason they began war Ben having the heart of a hero as countless time he tried not hurt anyone and deal with the situation as smoothly as he can with her cousin Gwen being an Anodite alien who can do magic and her boyfriend childhood villain turned best friend Kevin levin who can absorb anything , they protect the world from evil every day.

After the defeat of Dagon and Ben gaining the new model of the Omnitrix Ben's life had pretty chill crime rate has dropped significantly, Ben still haven't tested the alien forms that he has gained, Ben decided to get Mr smoothy.

"I should get a grasshopper flavored smoothie, and some Chilli fries" After having his meal Ben went to approach his car to go and see what's up."I should call Gwen & Kevin they might be hitting on Forever Knights" Ben said to himself before dialing on phone.

"Hey Gwen, did you and Kevin find the Forever knights I got a call from Grandpa he said they're robbing some Alien Tech" Gwen responded

As soon as we got there they got away but we were able to recover the Plumber tech" Hearing this Ben decided to go on and get the Forever knights himself as he want to approach his car but all the sudden a beam bright light shine down upon his face and a portal opened.

Out comes tall men wearing brown and black coat,he wears a black turtleneckith a white scarf, and his brown vest has gold buttons and pouches. With a pair of goggles around his neck, and has a metal gauntlet on his right hand and brown boots with gold is "Professor Paradox" a time traveler scientist who has saved the world dozens of time with Ben and with Chrono Navigator in his hand can travel to any place in the existence.

"Paradox ? what bring you here " asked ben looking at paradox with a worried expression "Young Benjamin do you know about the parallel universe" asked Paradox

"Yes I know I went to a parallel universe to where I meet Rex Salazar" Ben replied being aware of what Paradox was talking

"Here on Earth after defeating Dagon you've proved to the Universes greatest hero but on another world things aren't the same"

The Omnitrix bearer replied "What does that have to do with me " Paradox told Ben "Ben the humanity is at the verge of extinction"

that line caught Ben's attention as Ben replied worriedly "Paradox you can't be serious" Time walker replied "I'm afraid it is Ben and you need to stop it"

Ben looks at his new Omnitrix and said"Paradox this new model that Azmuth gave me I don't even know the aliens and I need much practice I haven't had time with it at all-Paradox cuts off Ben and said looking straight into his eyes with hope "Ben look I know you are not prepaid for this but you're the only one who can do this"

Ben with the hero's determination said "Alright Paradox if I have to step into another world and save humanity from extinction then I'll give everything I have"

"That's the spirit Young Benjamin, look there is not a lot I can reveal to you right now cause I'm not allowed to but You must go there on your own" said Paradox getting a what the hell expression from Ben as the young hero replied "What about Gwen and Kevin ?" Paradox told Ben that world there is no such thing as Mana or magic having them there is not what the locals told him to do.

Paradox said "Look ben when the time will be right they will be there as I will told them so but not now time works differently once you go to another world it's not like you will be missing for months here but for the short period of time you will be I'll address Gwen and Kevin on my own" Ben became curious and determined as he wants to know what this world is and he seeks for more information but paradox wasn't allowed to told him.

After this discussion Paradox with a wave of his hand opened a portal "Follow me Young Benjamin " As the time traveler walks into the portal with Ben starting at his new model of Omnitrix before stepping in the portal several thought goes through the mind of Ben "I can do this ? Of course can do this I'm Ben Tennyson but what's the cause of humanity's extinction ? Does my new Omnitrix even has all my previous Aliens ? I'm walking into a mess, but this is what Paradox wanted after all why'd pick me if I'm not suitable for the job ?" with these thoughts in mind the Teen Hero as he walks into the portal only to discover what Horror awaits him, while he steps into the portal a green light appear from his Omnitrix and hologram of all of his aliens starts showing by one by one, Ben looks at his Omnitrix "Wai-Wait what is happening, Omnitrix stop" As paradox and Ben disappeared in the darkness and the portal closes.

Authors Note:

Alright people hope you enjoyed this chapter of my first ever fanfic, Sorry if this chapter was so short I need to work on that, Let me know how I'm doing by giving it Review and if you have any questions be sure to write them, See you next time, Peace !


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Into the world of Titans**

"Arhh I don't wanna go to school" Ben thought as he woke up and a beam of bright sunlight hits his eyes "Where am I" Ben muttered... Ben Got up to his feets looking around it was a huge desert

"So great Paradox didn't told where was I suppose to go and now I find myself in middle of a desert, Things can not get any worse" just when those last two words came out of Ben's mouth a roar was heard. Ben looks to his right and what he saw was pure horror,

_"A giant skinless male with no lips and big eyes looking at him like a predator about to hunt his prey, he stood at 6 meters tall and resembles a human with a pale look in his eyes and teeths waiting to eat his prey" _it was an abnormal titan.

"Argghhhhh" Ben screamed and ran as fast as he could "Paradox ! are you serious about this" Ben thought but the titan surprisingly for his size he was very fast

"Come on Omnitrix give me something" Ben screamed while running as he tapped the Omnitrix but nothing happened

"Men does this thing even get tired while running so much fast" Ben thought as he reached to forest with huge trees covered in vines, Thanks to his plumber training Ben managed to jump in air avoiding a right and strike blow from the abnormal titan and climbed the tree

"Gotta get to the top, There has to survivors here somewhere" Ben thought. The abnormal titan locked his eyes on Ben and lay on the ground and keept staring at him which creeped Ben out

"Hmm, looks like this creature can't really think clearly or else he would've tried to climb the tree to catch me" with the help of more vines and his plumber skills was able to jump from one tree to another tree. Finally getting out of the forest Ben had to walk a long way alone in the bright Sunlight with no one around him

"Mann where is everybody" Ben thought after much walking the young hero finally reached to a small mountain sight, Ben saw in awe at the Huge wall were about 50 meters tall.

"Who could build a wall that huge ? It looks like some kind of a kingdom behind that gigantic wall" Ben decided to go near the wall that's when he saw a smoke of black clouds forming in the sky as if someone's house is on fire. Ben decided to go near a saw a hole group of Titans going inside the walls and a lot of people looked like villagers running away in fear.

"Oh know I barely got away from that creature back in the forest but these people they can't, I must protect them" with that being said Ben ran towards the sight of the disaster only to see the thing which he wished to never see. One of the mindless titan grabbed a human with his bare hands starts eating it with blood spilling everywhere, Ben gasped in fear as tears starts flowing down from his eyes

"That poor guy... Now I understand the cause of humanities extinction, It's these Monsters Paradox you could've told me this first ! I Would've saved that guy" Ben said. The large abnormal titan then lock his sight on a girl who looks around 16 with blonde hair she was carrying two large blades in her hands and a long rectangular device around her waist, wearing a brown jacket with some logos on it as she just arrived on the top of the building"

"She looks like a soldier, but I doubt she could take on a monster like this"

Now Ben became angry and said "It's time to end this"

"Ben pressed the Omnitrix again to activate it then he heard the Omnitrix saying in it's computerized voice

_Reboot completed, Omnitrix is ready to use _"Alright finally it's about time" Ben said furiously then pressed the Omnitrix's faceplate and an alien hologram showed up.

"Wait I don't recognized anyone these" the moment Ben said those words he immediately goes on to a memorylane in his head of what happened 2 years ago when Ben puts the Omnitrix back on and it recalibrated and transformed into swampfire thus beginning the formation of Ben,Gwen and Kevin. With a realization of this same moment happening before in the past young hero decided to switch to take a quick look at aliens he got in to see if he can find a familiar face.

"Come on Omnitrix Diamondhead would be so useful I would easily take out dozens of these creatures from a good distance until he found a familiar face

_The alien hologram_ _that showed up with a muscular body and had four pair of arms, four eyes_

That brought a smile to Bens face "Alright new Omnitrix here we go" as Ben slam on the faceplate of the Omnitrix and a green bright light appears when the light tone down in Ben's place was standing an approximately twelve feet tall, has well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. He wore black pants, finger-less gloves and had a black ponytail.

Ben yells "Four Arms" "He you I'm talking to you ugly, leave those people alone"

The abnormal titan saw four arms like all the other food around him and ran towards him Four arms jumps several stories high in the air and smashed a punch on the ground creating a massive crater in ground with shock vibration which made the large abnormal titan fall far away from sheer power of Four arms but that wasn't enough as Four arms whose around 8 feet's tall came running in fast and delivers a punch of the jaw of large abnormal titan, the titan was knocked down momentarily but still proceeds to grab four arms and tries to squeeze him with his giant hands, locking his fingers around the red aliens body, But his strength was nothing compared to four arms who uses his lower two arms to open the fingers of abnormal titan then grab him by his wrist.

"All right ugly time for you to get out of here" with that being said Four arms using his all four hands grabbing the wrist of the large titan started swinging him around as if he weights nothing

The girl with blonde hair could not believe her eyes. "What on Earth is that monster" look at how powerful he is, we could barely take out that titan and taking care of it with ease, Don't tell me we have to face him, look at his red skin with spikes will our blades even work on him" these thoughts went though the head of the girl

As four arms kept on swinging the abnormal titan while spinning it gave him a memory flashback on how he first used four arms and went up against Dr. Animo back in his hometown a mad scientist whose invention was able to resurrect the Dna of a woolly Mammoth to and a T-rex and how Ben as a 10 year old used Four arms to swing around the Mammoth in a similar fashion he swinged the giant titan and released him send him straight to the sky

"No way what it that thing, How is he doing this " Fear goes through the head of the blonde girl

"Well There goes one, At least I hope so" Said the Brute alien before turning his attention towards the blonde girl, Now the girl starts sweating as four arms approaches near her and said "Hey are you okay" Wait is he really asking my condition is he on our side ? thought the girl

Then she saw a Hourglass symbol on his chest, which looks nothing like she has ever seen before and it starts glowing red. "Oh no NOT now Omnitrix said four arms and a beam of green light flashes on her face as if she is closer to the sun, the girl closes are eyes. When the died down, the girl opens her eyes and was shocked

"WHAT ? who in the world ?" standing in front of her was a teenager who looks around 16, Ben wore a black shirt, blue jeans and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white shoes. "Hi, am Ben Tennyson what's your name" he asked

"I'm Christa, who are you ? and who was that red creature with four pair of arms ?,Hey Stay back...I'm warning you"

"Look calm down I know here people aren't used to seeing giant red aliens with four arms but I did that to protect you, I can't see people dying that's why I became that thing, Trust me"

Christa doesn't know what to say on one hand this person can turn into a gruesome monster, but he did that to save me, If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here I haven't even killed a titan but now I've gotten a chance it's thanks to this person. But who is she looked his his clothes they look so fancy, Does he belong to a noble family or something but is he even from here, does that mean mean there is life outside of the walls ?" so many questions went through the head Christa she finally looked at Ben and said

"Okay I'll take you to the rest of the soldier, but you're gonna tell me everything, I don't know who you are but you saved me maybe you can save my friends too" she said

"I will, And you're gonna tell me everything about this bizarre creature, let's go find em" With that being said Ben and Christa ran toward the small town in hopes to find their friends and save them from the titan attack before it's too late.

Author Notes: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, Leave your questions in review if any, see you wonderful people next time, peace. `


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Teamwork**

Ben and Christa ran towards the inner city as the young soldier went back in search of her squad. Ben was excited to meet her friends as he ran while running he noticed the inner city structures "Woahh look at this city I don't see any vehicles it's like an ancient civilization" looking at the sight of destruction caused by the titans Ben became worried on how these people are able to survive without vehicles or weapons. Then the young hero looked up in the sky to see a man flying in the air with the same rectangular box that Christa was wearing. "What is this thing you people used to fly around " Ben asked

"It's called ODM gear, it requires gas to work we use this to fly around in the air and kill these titans, you'll know about them later " Ben was impressed that they have a technology that they use to defend themselves in what looks perhaps an ancient city to him.

"Maybe these so called "titans" might be aliens sent from outer space" Ya know what I have an idea- Ben was cut off as soon as he began to think about it as Christa yelled "Armin" as they both reached on top of a building, Ben moved forward and saw someone sitting in a corner it was a boy and standing next to him was a bald guy "Hey Armin are you okay" Christa turned towards the boy with blonde hair then the bald kid asked "Hey Armin where's the rest of your squad ? Where is Eren ? What the hell happened over here" Our squad Armin looked towards the fellow soldier broke down and starts crying and began to scream

"You useless Idiot !" Armin began to cry and scream "Just die " with his hands on his head Christa, Mina, Ymir were looking at him and taken aback of what just happened Ben was watching this from the rooftop of the next house. Ben started crying with the thought of someone who you know die in front of you, and there is nothing you can do about it

Ben began to approach Armin to ask which direction the titan went who ate his friend before he could get closer a women approaches she had black hair and was wearing a red scarf who saw Armin and put her hand on his shoulders and asked Armin

"Where is Eren ?" Armin looked back at the girl with tears flowing from his eyes and said "Those of the 34th training squad Thomas, Nick, Mylius, Mina and Eren Yeager all accomplished their duty and were heroically killed in action!" The rest of the soldiers could not believe what Armin just said as he cried once more and said "I'm sorry Mikasa, I couldn't do anything"

Mikasa stopped Armin there and pull him back his feets as she looked at him and said "Armin we don't have time for you to be emotional, I will find and kill that titan who took Eren" One of the soldier said "We don't have gas and we need to back to HQ to fill gas back in our ODM gear" Mikasa more forward and told everyone

"If we can refuel gas back from the HQ we can climb again" The fellow soldier replied saying "Yes but there are too many titans crawling in the HQ" Mikasa replied back angrily "I Can do it" everyone looked at her with a shock expression, she further states "I'm strong" "Stronger than all of you" "Far Stronger !" "And so, I can defeat those titan even Alone !" everyone stared at her in shock and feeling guilty they couldn't do anything.

Ben was so motivated of the words the came out of her mouth he had never heard such a speech before with that Ben approached the rest of the solider, Everyone noticed at the roof next to them there was a person approaching near to them, Connie the bald solider took a few steps forward to see who was this person was in the shadows. Ben approach Connie and said "I'm with you" getting a weird reaction as Connie was surprised to see who this person is and his clothes looks like they're not even from here, "Maybe he's from a noble family or something" thought Connie then Christa stepped forward and said "I know him" everyone looked at Christa, Ymir asked "Okay who is he?" She told everyone "Look he's a friend he's lost, lost the way he saved me from an abnormal titan" None believed what she was saying who can this person who nobody knows without an ODM gear save Christa

Mikasa asked Ben who are you and where did you come from Ben responded "My name is Ben Tennyson, Look I'm... lost here okay but trust me I can help, I helped you friend Christa from those what'd you em Titan thingy, And I believe I can do the same again" said Ben

Mikasa looked at Ben not knowing who this person is or where he's from as soon she began to say "Hey- an explosion cut off their conversation as the roof collapses on which they were standing on as a medium abnormal sized titan began to cause damage to all near by building

Mikasa, Ben , Connie and the rest of the squad was on the ground as the roof just of tron apart, Mikasa got back up slowly while trying to maintain balance and soon with her squad went outside to the narrow street meanwhile on the other side of the house Ben also collapsed to the floor in a room as he woke up and open his eyes Christa was on top of him

"Woah, she looks cute" Ben thought while blushing as Christa got up realizing she was on top of Ben made her blush too both then quickly got back to their feet Christa went through the right door and Ben to the left through a narrow passage and escaped from the other door only to see the titan that caused the damaged was walking to the west side as it looks like he was going after Mikasa but that wasn't all from the south side of the things couple of abnormal titans were approaching

"If I don't do anything that the solders are not going to be able to make it back to HQ" Ben thought as he activated the Omnitrix and switch through aliens only to see he got 10 "Aww mann why paradox you're really treating this like test aren't you" as he switched to see all ten aliens that were : Four arms, Diamondhead, Upgrade, Swampfire, Rath, Grey matter, Wildvine, An alien with two gaint hands, Nanomech, Spidermonkey

"Hmmm that's how you want me to play paradox" Ben said before smashing his hand on the Omnitrix's faceplate and a beam of bright green light explodes in that area, Christa just when she came out through that door and reaches towards Ben the light died down instead of Ben there was standing a bizarre green colored creature

_He had five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands, and flytrap-shaped flaps with teeth covering his head, One large eye He had pods on his back with black colored objects And has Omnitrix hourglass in his chest. _Ben yelled "Wildvine ! Mann it's been ages since I used this one alright lets do this" Christa was dumbfounded with this bizarre creature as she began to step back but ben stretched his way closer and said "It's me Ben, It's one of my forms look everything is gonna be alright"

Christa looked at the tree looking creature "How many of these form do you have, where are you from, there is no way you're a human I refuse to believe this" I'll explain later as Ben used his extend arms to wrap around the incoming titans feet and with all his strength was able to knock one over "Now Christa, as she saw the opportunity and took out the blades to cut the nape of the titan successfully killing him the blood splattered on Ben

"Arghh Why paradox" said Ben with disgusted face only to get caught by a titan from behind Christa turned around and saw Ben in the hands of a titan who looked Ben straight into the eyes with no lips opened his mouth with saliva dripping from his tongue

"BEEEEEEEENNNN!" Screamed Christa as the titan put Ben inside his mouth and shut his teeth's the remaining vines of Wildvine dropped to the floor. Christa couldn't believe what on Earth just happened the guy who saved her he was gone inside that titans mouth and his remains laying on the street before she could cry a massive Spike of thorn comes out through the eye of the titan and then one from the other eye "Ben ?" Christa thought and then the skull of the titan exploded as Wildvine soared through the sky and made a superhero esque landing near the blonde girl and looked at himself amused and said to "Wow Wildvine as gotten stronger after all these years" "You scared me there, you never know when these titan would pop up"Christa said as she was greatly happy to see Ben back

"Come on we gotta go after your friends to help them get back to HQ said, strategy is simple I use my long stretching arms and vines to grab them while you do the blades" Wildvine said

"Got it" Christa said after that Wildvine use his hand to grab the near by roof of the house and much like the soldier using ODM gear was flying through the air, grabbing roofs after roofs like as if he was doing Jungle gym along side Christa who was killing all the titans who came in their way with this great combination

"Ben enjoyed the flight as he knew even as a kid Wildvine seemed like a weak alien and not a fan favorite but is an amazing alien if used right" he thought which is one of the great qualities of Ben he seems to trust his aliens, give them unique names feel the moment and do what must be done "Let's hope everybody is okay" said Ben

Other the other hand the rest of the soldiers were flying using ODM gear Armin who begin to realize the stakes now that Eren is gone and looked at Mikasa she was still in the air and realized something

"wait she is expending too much gas, she will run out in no time at that rate" figured Armin. Mikasa was emotionally driven and with in seconds at was able to cut many titans nape killing them. "Wow Mikasa is amazing" thought everyone as she kept going but Armin knew she was using to much gas from ODM gear Armin approached near Mikasa to let her know, Connie said to Jean to take rest of the squad go to HQ as he approached Mikasa too in the air but both were left behind due to her speed

Mikasa flew past couple of more titans thus killing them but then her gas ran out as she fell in a valley, She was depressed, alone Connie and Armin lost her she looked up to the sky still thinking about how Eren when her parents were murdered as a kid stabbed the murderers and saved her she couldn't do anything Eren has always thought her to never give up but now he was gone she slowly got back to her knees and the ground shoot from a titan approaching

Mikasa was on knees "The world is cruel" she thought and the gigantic titan was approached to her and slams his hand on her she manged to cut it with her sword but then he used his other hand to send Mikasa flying on the near wall, She wanted to fight but but felt very defeated then in her mind came words of Eren who always told her to "FIGHT ! FIGHT!" all the sudden another abnormal approached now Mikasa was surrounded she begin to realize she has to fight and said to herself "I won't give up anymore" as soon as the titan began to reach his hand out to her

A massive first knocked the abnormal titans off his feet, Mikasa from the ground shaking strike fall to the other side she turned around to see who saved her and looked up and saw a gigantic titan standing

_He had a very muscular body, elf like ears and long hair with sharp teeth's_ the titan started stomping the heck out of the abnormal titan who was about to kill Mikasa he won't stop stomping it's like he had something against that titan and brutally killed him. Mikasa was shocked of what just happened titans who killed them, eat humans yet one saved her.

Armin and Connie found Mikasa and reach out to her together the sat on top of a roof near by house and they could not believe the elf titan who started to attack every other titan in the area except them all three was shocked of what was happening and why was this titan saving them

Author Notes: All right people I'm gonna wrap this one here I'll try to make the next chapters longer since I just released this a few days after Chapter 2 so you didn't have to wait like a month or anything, and I already know tons of people aren't gonna be happy with the amount of aliens Ben got and the choices he have but, But that's not all in fact he will get more as more aliens will unlock each time he earns Paradox's trust to complete his journey, right off the bat I can't give him all the top aliens so you're gonna have to wait as the story progresses. Now ever since posting this I got Reviews and I can't even began to tell you people how much thankful I am. Something that I start I really finishes it that's why I am going to finish this story however long this take cause I'm enjoying this. Let's see where this goes hope to see you people in the next chapter, Peace

Additional Note : I can't pay but just for fun if you people are free whenever, Anyone is willing to create a Ben 10 x Attack on titan crossover cover in Photoshop however if you want for my story I will have it be my covert art for this story (It's totally up to you if you want but if you do then send it at darkp931 gmail if I found one that I like I'd use it, mention the name of the person in the next chapter, Again you won't be getting anything it's up to you if you lovely people want)


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Sealing the Wall- Part 1**

Armin, Mikasa and Connie on top of a near by building watching their Attack titan beat the hell out abnormal titan this gave them time to recover and Armin able to fill some of the gas into Mikasa's ODM gear through his as they prepare to get to the HQ

Armin was worried "I want to at least avoid being devoured alive again" he said while looking at blade Mikasa threw the blade away and told him "I won't leave you here" Armin was now confident as they ran towards the building to jump but heard the roar of the fellow titan who saved them hearing it the trio stopped as Armin said

"wait ! Hear me out. I have an Idea" which got Connie's attention "If you're up for it decision is yours" said Armin "I know it sounds crazy but maybe we could make use of that titan ? look he only other titans and shows no interest in us. So I was thinking we might be able to to guide it to the supply station if it takes out other titans for us, everyone could be saved"

This plan of Armin seemed impossible to connie who got furious "Guide ? how the hell do you plan to do that?" he shouted. Armin explained how that titan looks like he fights on instinct and we if take out the titans near by he'll search for more and eventually head towards HQ" Connie disagrees but Mikasa said "It's worth a try"

Connie couldn't believe they were going with this plan." So you plan to fight titan with a titan, Fail and we,ll make a mockery of" said Connie Armin continued "But succeed, and everyone will be saved" explained the blonde haired boy with that being said they head out

On the other side of the things Jean was taking the rest of the squad to HQ titan a few titans along the way as he broke the glass of the HQ and jumping into the building only to see the HQ members hiding in fear under the table Jean got angry seeing their behavior

he grabbed one of them by their jacket "People died in pain because of you idiots!" and knocked the guy down another soldier got down on her knees and explained "Titans broke into the supply station! there was nothing we could do" Jean screamed "Did you forget it's your job to do something about it" causing a scene inside the building

then a roar of titans could be heard as the wall of the building was ripped apart by a two titans who looks at Jean and rest of the squad of were in it, everyone looked in disappear as the titan was about to reach out and kill them but all the sudden a titan jumped over two throwing them at a far distance

"What's...that ?" thought Jean and the rest of the squad saw the titan with long hair began to attack those two titans, out comes Mikasa, Armin and Connie through the window as their gas in ODM gear just ran out. Jean couldn't believe they made it

Connie pat on Armin's shoulder and was happy that his plan worked, Connie explained to Jean about the titan with long ears how he only attacks other titans and not humans and how they could use him, Getting a weird reaction from the fellow soldiers who could not believe seeing this Jean called Connie a Delusional but Mikasa interfered the conversation and supported Connie and Armin

"It's far from Delusional, it doesn't matter what it is all we need is that titan to continue his rampage" said Mikasa all the sudden from the broken wall Christa jumps towards the building everyone was happy to see her made it back alive and bunch of green vines followed her

"What on Earth ?" Jean couldn't believe until the tree like alien Wildvine joined christa, Soldiers were scared "What the hell is this" said one "It's got ONE EYE ! No it's a Monster" Reiner was staring at the Green creature with wines "Guys that thing whatever it is it could attack us prepare you're weapons said one soldier as they took out their blades

Christa steps forward and said to everyone "Guys calm down it's Ben" everyone eyes were wide open "WHAT, Christa what did you get hit on the head or something" said Jean

"She's right let me show you guys" spoke Wildvine as he touched the Omnitrix hourglass and change back to Ben to save Omnitrix's charge. Everyone in the building were in awe, "Did he just become a human?" Hey look I know this is a lot to explain but remember when I said I was gonna help this is what I mean't I can become these creatures "Woahh are you an angel ?" asked a soldier "Did you come from outside of the walls ? "Guys if he is outside the walls then that means there is life outside the walls" said another one

"Life outside the walls ? wait all I see were forest outside the walls there were no houses or people when that titan chased me" Ben began to think "Wait a minute they live in these walls which titans can't enter ? does that mean they haven't seen what's outside of it or is their even life outside of it" So many question came his mind

Ben didn't know what to say he can't just tell them about being from another Universe "Guys listen I'm lost okay" Ben said "Huh lost ? "Yeahhh you see I saw this huge wall about 50 meters high or something and you people being attacked by titan so I can become these things to help you, and no I'm not an angel I'm a human well...human who can became that okay" said Ben

"What is happening today" Jean wondered as he started to become lost in his own thoughts Christa shook him bringing him back to reality Jean looked at Ben "Look I don't know how on Earth did you became that thing but if this is how you're gonna help with that titan attack other titans we might have a good chance to defend" yeah not gonna lie that thing was huge like 10 feet's tall or something" said Connie to Ben "Can you only become that thing or are there more" asked Sasha, Then Jean steps forward and took his blade out and pointed towards Ben "Look if you betray us you know what's gonna happen!" he warned Ben

"I know, I joined this fight to help you even tho it wasn't my fight and I won't leave until this is finished I'm just as curious about trying to find out about these titans then you are about my aliens" Christa looked at Jean and said "Jean, he's right he saved me twice we took out many titan on our way back to HQ he's a hero" Hearing that Jean lowered his blade down alright Ben look "We need to get our guns and take out titans in the basement" follow us with that being said they all headed towards the elevator to go down in the supply station to get guns and prepares to take out the titans. Along the way they all were talked about Ben

"Hey this Ben guy look at his clothes he doesn't even look from around here he looks very rich" said one soldier "Maybe he's from outside the walls but even if that how can anyone just turn into a tree like thing like that's just out of the world, I've never even imagined such a thing" Said Sasha in confusion

Upon reaching the basement Armin told everyone his plan to take out the titans down there "Look I don't know if my plan is the best" fellow soldier confidently said "Let's just go with it, that's all we got" Mikasa also give Armin some relief saying "Don't worry, Be confident in yourself you have the ability to seek out the right answers, Eren and I have been saved by that ability in the past" Armin was now ready Reiner handed a gun to Ben

"Think you can use this" Yeah I've before ..." replied Ben then thought to himself "It was plumbers tech" everybody took their position and aim at the titan who was approaching towards them and with multiple gun shots were able to slow him down just when he got closer to them and at the right moment Mikasa was able to cut their nape successfully

The group made it out of the building along with Ben who then saw the titan still defending them and taking out the titans knocking them down with fists one by one, He threw his punch so hard that the head of a titan was sent flying out to the street to a near by building, overpowered all titans around him crushing them with every way he could think of

Everyone was watching the fight but then the titan was jumped over by two abnormal titan who proceeds to bite the arms of the elf titan trying to kill him desperately but the titan lead out a roar and proceeds to bite the neck of every titan around him with anger, several titan were laying dead on the floor as the "Attack Titan" with his arms saved the soldiers and falls down on his knees with steam coming of him as he begins to melt

"That titan was no ally it was just a monster, Titans are titans they eat humans" Jean said and turned around ready to leave but Mikasa jumped quickly from the building towards the titan as she saw Eren coming out of the titan, the crew followed her and couldn't believe their eyes it was a miracle, Armin couldn't believe his own eyes he saw Eren being eaten by a titan who cuts his arm off and leg was also cut in half from a titan earlier when they were trying to defend the city but now he just emerges out of a titan, Armin looked over his arms and legs and they were back on as if they regenerated. Mikasa hugged Eren and begin to cry

Everyone looked in shock at the amount of damage Eren cause he saved them all, he took out the titans all by himself, Eren was still knocked out the soldiers had no choice but to tell the authority of what just happened

Eren eyes slowly begin to open as he saw a blurry image of someone standing close to him it was Mikasa he got his consciousness back to see they were surrounded by all the Garrsion soldiers who were frightened and ready to kill him but Mikasa was ready with her blades to protect Eren "I'm not going to lose you again, Eren" she said. Eren tried to remember what happened after he was eaten by a titan but couldn't remember anything

"Eren Yeager are you a human or a titan" asked Kitz Woermann the captain of Garrsion soldiers 1st Division. "I'm sorry Sir I don't understand what you're saying" said Eren trying to be honest as he couldn't remember what happened but Captain became more angry "Don't try to stall and pretend ignorance, you will be blown to HELL before you can show your true form" Kitz shouted

Kitz further explained how Eren is the creature who infiltrated wall rose and he need to be executed Solider around him all agreed one said "This is our best chance, we will waste far less artillery now that he's in human form" Excuse me said Mikasa "I wouldn't if I'm standing here unless anyone is feeling up to the task in which case well I'm happy to demonstrate my own technique you and every last inch of your traitorous flesh" she stated making her point clear

Ian Dietrich another soldier explained to Kitz that Mikasa is one of their best soldiers, and it would be a great loss if they kill her. Armin was with Eren the whole time as three of them stood against the entire Garrison soldiers upon hearing Mikasa's statement he got up

"Mikasa there is no way you can take all of them out even if they take a few out there would no where left for you to ran" Armin explained but Mikasa was always determined "Whoever takes on Eren has to deal with me I'll take out the entire regiment if I have to I don't give Damm what they throw at us" upon hearing this from her Armin tried to explain to her as best as he could that they are scared they don't know what's happening

Kitz and the rest of the soldiers were not listening to three of them at all and Kitz raised his hand up to command all soldiers to shot cannon at them, Mikasa quickly grabbed Eren to run that moment Eren's key chain dropped and he realized the key that his father gave to him about their basement then he remembered he was told to keep this key all the time, Eren now remembered his father

"I'm going to give you something to forget all this, I wish there was more time to explain all this when the time comes you must reclaim Wall maria" he father said while crying and holding an injection "If you can control this power you can save the humanity"

Now Eren remembered what he must do in that split moment he bite his right hand which caused an explosion which made clouds of smoke in the air visible to the soldiers standing outside of the wall, smoke surrounded the area the smoke slowly started to clear and what soldier saw made them in shock it was a giant skeleton of a titan which had it's bones crushed from the cannon shots to protect Mikasa and Armin with it's mouth open this caused scream from soldiers all around him

Outside the wall Reiner, Annie, Sasha, Christa and Ben all heard the explosion and the clouds forming and decided to use their ODM gear as it looked like titan steam to them Ben wasn't submitted to the Garrison squad Christa told everyone she knows him and he needs to explain himself to everybody however their conversation was cut with the explosion that Eren made and everyone climbed the wall to see what's going on

As they stood on top of the wall and saw the giant skeleton of Erens titan down there Kitz was in shock "All units are to stand by on full alter" he said standing next to Rico Brzenska the leader of her own squad, Eren pop up from the back on his titan to check on Armin and Mikasa

"That Eren guy, he has the ability to become one these titans that's pretty epic" thought Ben "We might have a solid chance now at defending" murmured the young hero watch the whole scene. Eren told Mikasa and Armin that this relates to their house's basement which holds answers to all these they were still surrounded by the smoke and begin to make a plan of the time they have Armin "You must must convince them that we are innocent" he said "Why me, how am I..." asked Armin before being cut by Eren who told him "You've always saved Mikasa and me time to time, You're the brain Armin I believe in you" said Eren

Armin realized how he how his friends has saved him every time and now it was his turn as he became confident smokes finally cleared out Armin dropped his gear and stood next to them raising his hands up, "He is not the enemy of mankind, we are willing to sharing any information we have!" screamed Armin, Kitz still not convinced as he had no intention to listen to them

"Many has seen him fight that's true, they must've seen him fighting the titans! in other words, The titans saw him as a predication, just like the rest of mankind! No matter how we go about it, the fact cannot denied!" Armin screamed to finish his speech

Ben was on trio's side, He believed in them just like back on his planet when his public identity was revealed Ben was on Television and news anchors were making false accusations about him, even some soldiers were starting to understand Armin "A titan ally, that's ridiculous" said one but Kitz started to panic and shouted order at them "Prepare to attack, Don't be fooled by his clever tricks" Armin was shocked his best attempted didn't work

Ben was really annoyed with this Kitz "Look at him, he's not even considering to listen to them" all hope was lost for the moment but Armin give it another try this time as he placed his first on his heart "I am a soldier that has long offered for the revival of mankind! If we were to utilize his titan powers in addition to our remaining forces, recapturing this town would no longer be impossible praying the glory of mankind I shall elaborate on his strategic worth with all the time I have left" Armin's speech made Kitz more furious "Silence"

he shouted then raised his hand again to shoot all three of them down but all the sudden his arm was grabbed by someone before he could finish his command "That's Enough !" said a voice it was Commander Pixis "Are you blind brilliance of his salute?" he said moving forward Ben and the rest of the squad moved forward "I think it's best to hear what he has to say" Pixis told everyone "And who are you young gentleman?" he asked looking at Ben

"I'm Ben Tennyson Ben said gulping is throat of what just happened "You sure don't look from around here do you ?, I haven't seen anyone with such outfit" he said to Ben soldiers in the background were now talking to each other "Who is this guy ?, look at that jacket ? Does he know Pixis ?" more and more question were being talked between everyone

First they got to know Eren is a titan and now this boy who looked so different just chimed in Rico steps in "Who are you ? where you from" she asked then out comes Christa "Ben wait" she yelled getting "what ? she knows him" reaction from everyone, Okay what's going on asked Rico

"Ben saved me from the titans" she added "Yeah I bet 2 stakes that green thingy can take out a couple of them" said Sasha "WHAT ? what green thingy" she pointed her blade towards his neck "Tell me all about it" she demanded "Hey I just don't know if you would even believe me after what happened with Armin" Ben tried to defend himself, Pixis lowered her blade and looked at the young hero "Ben if Eren can become a titan, then you can protect my squad I'm willing to listen please elaborate" he said in a calm manner Ben was surprised how kind Pixis was

Pixis and the squad moved out of the sight of the crowd of people and soldiers discuss this Pixis stopped and asked Ben to explain himself more clearly now with all the people who has seen him so far

"Okay I know this sound crazy but ...look I'm not from the worth Okay" he said trying not to panic "Whaat ?" Christa was dumbfounded so were all the soldiers around them "Look I mean I'm from Earth but back in my place we don't have titans, What Christa is saying is this" he show he first and there was a watch unlike anything they have ever seen

It was green Its face-plate was square and has a white and green color scheme The face-plate color was black with two green stripes forming an outline for the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol

"What is that thing?" asked Pixis "It's The Omnitrix device that allows me to transform in different alien species throughout the galaxy! Back in my world I save people daily with the power of my watch" said Ben, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Eren and everyone were shocked

"Lair" Rico said and grabbed Ben by his jacket but Pixis separated the two "Ben where did you get such technology ?" may I ask "I found it falling from the sky when I saw 10 year old on my summer vacation with my Grandpa max and cousin Gwen" he added

"That's the biggest lie I've ever seen or one could ever made of" said Rico with anger all over her face "Who do you think we are bunch of fools who will believe whatever you say" she screamed "Rico I order you to stand by" Commander Pixis ordered her " how did you end up here ? I'm very curious in knowing that" Ben knows that he has told this much now that he had to mention about paradox

"Look back in my home world that'st the parallel Earth I came across a person who can travel across time his name is Paradox, He told me I have to be here to protect and do whatever I can, after hearing that humanity is at the verge of extinction I could not just stand and listen he bring me here" Everyone was in the state of disbelief "Parallel Earths with different people, technology" Armin wondered " So where is your friend paradox and why isn't he helping us too then?" Ben was asked by the commander "Paradox is a time travelling professor he only appears when he is allowed to, he could not interfere with the events therefore I'm being sent here by him to get the job done" Ben said

"This Paradox sounds like one intriguing person with power to travel and control space time" said Pixis with a smirk Now on to you Armin "Can you please elaborate your're plan of utilizing Eren's power moments ago" he asked Armin slapped himself bringing himself back to reality of what Ben just said as he was very amazed with what he just told everyone "Ri...Right I was trying to say with Eren's power he can lift that giant boulder to seal the gate that was destroyed by the titans" Pixis moved closer to Eren "Can you seal that gate?" he asked "I...well don't know I'm just as clueless as everyone here, Regardless I can do it or not I can't half halfheartedly" pixis cuts his line off and said "Oh, that's true, I apologize let me ask again Will you do it or not ?" in a very serious tone

Eren looking at the destruction titans caused and him being one of their greatest hope stood up and said "I will do it !" Commander now looked at Ben "You were sent here to help ,think you can show all of us what you can really do" He pointed finger at his chest "Can miraculously out of nowhere become an Alien in front of an army of dozens of soldiers willing to risk their life show them ALL of them You really belong to parallel Earth ! Can you help Eren Yeager to seal the gate and TAKE BACK WALL ROSE !" he yelled "Of course, Sir I will try my best"

"It's it's done then" as Pixis moved forward "But sir how are we gonna explain all this to the rest of the soldi-" Rico couldn't finish her sentence as Commander Pixis said "Leave that up to me"

All the soldiers gathered around inside the wall as Commander prepares to give all of them a speech "We all are gonna die" one said as he was crying "Calm down everyone" Jean tried to maintain discipline "Hey keep on crying to serve as a distraction I need to get the heel outta here" one soldier said "Where do you think you're gonna go huh" Jean asked "look mann I just want to see my daughter" he replied more and more soldiers were being anxious about what is plan is

Commander Paxis with Ben Tennyson and Eren Yeager was talking on top of the wall so "It's said that before the Titans ruled the land, humankind consisted of people of different races and creeds, and that they perpetually fought with and killed each other. Supposedly someone back then said that if a powerful enemy that wasn't human ever appeared, humanity would likely cease its fighting and come together as one. What is your opinion? asked Pixis to Eren who replied "I'd never heard that story before. I'd say it's a pretty laid-back attitude"

"Hahaha kid I like the way you think You have a twisted mind, just like me" he said while laughing and you Young Tennyson "True happens in my world too, Are we the only people left we will get that answer if we can successfully takeout the titans and explore the land beyond"

"I want to believe the same thing" glad you both have good mindset with that being that said they moved towards the cannons on the wall where unit captain Hannes was standing "Eren and hey...that's that kid we saw with Pixis, wonder what they were talking about and why in gods name are they with the Commander" Hannes thought Pixis made it towards the flag and the cannon and begin to give his speech while soldiers were still arguing among themselves

Attention! which got everyone standing still

"I will now explain to you the details of the Trost Recovery Operation! The objective of this operation is to seal the hole in the demolished gate!" Everyone stared at Commander "Huh seal it" said soldiers he continued "As for how we'll accomplish this, let me start by introducing this fellow! This is Eren Yaeger, a member of the Cadets! He is the successful result of our top-secret Titan transformation experiments! He is able to fabricate a Titan's body and control it at will! and biggest ally in this operation Ben Tennyson who lost his way from his way from home and ended up in our Universe he has the ability to transform into various aliens from outer space!"

"Uhh, the commander isn't making much sense" said Connie standing next to fellow soldiers "Shut up and listen" Ymir told him "Aliens from outer space? Commander has lost it" said one "Yeah judging by all the fact that we're on the verge of extinction, he might as well have lost it" said some in the background

On the other hand Armin was making a plan with Ian, Rico, Gustav and Anka he elaborated "Normally, Titans respond to large groups of people by pursuing them.

So if we were to use a large group to lure them to the edge of the wall, I believe we could draw the Titans away from Eren without having to fight. Additionally, once these Titans have been lured away Ben can find a suitable transformation to take out any titan that tries to stop Eren or gets close to him" Gustav after hearing this said "I must admit I have my doubts about carrying out this plan with so little assurance to go on Indeed, I have misgivings about sending so many people to their deaths based entirely on one big "if" Eren lifts the rock and still yet to see what appears to be a joke to everyone listening that the other boy can transform himself into other worldly creatures, But the Commander is right

we must do this" Anka agreed too she said "We're working against the clock here, Titans are still lumbering in Trost as we speak" Meanwhile soldiers in Trost were thinking commander can't be serious "That kid isn't from the world ? and Eren is going to lift that rock, is this real do we really have an advantage" One soldier panicked and started crying and shouted "You're lying! I refuse to give my life for this ridiculous nonsense! What do you take us for?! We're not disposable blades, you know!" and begin to walk away some fellow squad members agreed "I'm outta here! M-Me too! Me too!" Kitz took out his blade "lousy traitors! I'll cut you down where you stand!" Ben was surprised from all this so much was happening

Pixis spoke and loud "By my order all who leave now are absolved of their crime! Those who've succumbed to the Titans' terror once before can never face them again! Anyone who has already experienced their horror may leave! And, those who want their family and loved ones to experience that same horror may leave as well"the operation to retake Wall Maria! I'm sure none of this needs saying! Calling it a "recovery operation" gave it a nice ring, but it was essentially a way to dispose of the unemployed masses that the government couldn't support! The reason no one has spoken out about it is because sending them outside is what has allowed us to survive inside these cramped walls! Ben heard all this the first time of what these people have went though and wanted to know more about their history

With that being sad they prepare to carry out the mission as fellow squad members arrived to Pxis, Mikasa, Eren, Armin and Ben "Looks like you're all here" noted Pixis he goes on "You have but one mission: to protect Eren Jaeger and eliminate any risks that arise during the will probably be the most dangerous and difficult mission of the entire 's no exaggeration to say that how you fare out there will decide the fate of all humankind"

Rico asked "Sir many I asked something" Of course getting the response "Are you really sure about this these two kids of yours? "Rico Don't" Gustave tried to stop her "I am sorry I assume we all have our doubts" Mitabi added "This plan is based entirely on the incredible uncertainty that is Eren Yaeger and someone who we have no Idea of If they doesn't do as planned, many soldiers will die for nothing!" Pixis then look at the faces of the soldiers and gave them the answer "So you're saying we should willingly surrender our self to the titans, Personally I hate the Idea, I've been stuck on the loosing side since day one I'm a stubborn old fool, but just for once I want to see what the victory feels like even if I have to resort to extreme measures"

"Naturally sir we all feel the same way" Rico added "I guess we'll just have to wait and see these two use the ability that are unknown to us but I'll take it over the known quantity of out other options" He walked towards Ben "Look Ben we need to have a detail discussion after this all is over" Ben nodded his head in positive

"Sir, It's time for the decoy operation to begin" Pixis begin "Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska, Mitabi Jarnach You are the very best of the best of the Garrison Regiment, Win this for humanity"

"Oh boy I can't believe what I'm into" thought as he placed his on his Omnitrix

"I'm sorry Eren I was just talking out of my head I didn't wanted to pull you into all of this" Armin apologized to Eren, "Hey stop apologizing you have the ability to make the right call I have faith in that" Eren gladly told Armin "Ben look this is not your fight but that you're doing all this for us, I have all the respect in the world for you" Eren told Ben "No need to thank, Hero remember" they both smiled

Ian told Mikasa she will be on the squad providing support to Eren, With that being said they ran with Ian who told them "Let's get this straight right now I don't care what you two are as long as you can lift that rock and take back Wall maria" Mitabi also doubted Eren "I can't believe the fate of mankind rests in the hands of a brat like you" he said which made Mikasa give him an angry look " That's enough, all of you" Ian said

After reaching the boulder Rico fired the Green flare "We got the green smoke shell sighted! Elite Squad has commenced operation!" Reported Anka to Commander Pixis and the soldiers who from the wall far away were witnessing the act

Eren Yeager bites his hand and jumps form the roof the build and a yellow energy orb appears which blasted into an explosion Ben was the first time looked at how Eren transformation works and emerges a Giant titan who had, sharp teeth's and a muscular body and lead out a massive roar

"So this is it huh, this is his titan form" said Mitabi " Anka stopped the titan "A titan ally never thought it would happen" she murmured. "Now you're turn, Ben show us the magic Pixis told the people" Rico said sarcastically Ben didn't say a thing raised his hand up showing off this Omnitrix giving Garrison members a good look, Then pressed the face template which showed a hologram of 10 different aliens. 'What ? when I first arrived here and became four arms I couldn't recognize anybody in the list but since then my aliens have been reduced to 10, clever trick Azmuth if you're keeping the security tight Paradox must've really wanted to test me at extreme measures" he thought raising his eye brow "What is he doing ?" Mikasa asked

"I don't know but this better not be some trick cause I'm taking him straight to jail if trying to mock us or anything" stated Rico being infuriated

"Just wait" Ben said then he showed the alien hologram list Rico was watching closely how this thing work Ben found the right alien and slammed the Omnitrix which caused a beam of bright light exploding on the face of fellow soldiers. During the bright green light the transformation took place as diamonds begin to cover the Ben's skin, two massive diamond crystals comes out of his back and the light disappeared and in place of Ben standing was a creature approximately 8 feet's tall

He had indigo crystal with black lines and dots over it, There were six crystal shards on his back with two additional crystals on his chests. His eyes were green, and he had Omnitrix symbol on his chest, "Diamondhead" he spoke Rico was now dumbfounded, Ian couldn't believe his eyes

"What the ?" Anka was stunned she has never seen anything like this before, Commander pixis took a closer look with the scope of Diamond creature "It is real, It's all Real it's happening" He said

Diamondhead took a couple of steps forward, Rico took a few steps backwards he placed his massive hand on her shoulder to give her a pat which caused her to blush "And you were saying Rico ?" he said in a heavy voice "Okay...Okay I believe everything now, we got a titan shiftier and a teenager from another world" Diamondhead turned around and looked at Erens titan form who was 15 meters tall and said "Hey think you can lift that boulder up" , Eren inside gain his consciousness "What where am I ? , wait...is this the titan's inside I need to lift that rock" Eren was standing still for a couple of minutes but then took a step forward and grabbed the boulder with his hands tries to lift it up to accomplish his first biggest task to seal the wall with Diamondhead behind him along with the fellow soldiers who were still staring at his shinning crystal like body

It's Hero time, said Ben

End of the chapter

Authors Note : I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, It has always been a n interesting ride so many things are happening as I'm writing the story line events for the next chapter now thank you so much for your Reviews, Follows I'm very happy to see where this goes in the future (Aot Manga is going super strong) see you lovely people next time, peace


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Sealing the wall part 2 & Training with Levi**

"I've lost so many people, Titans took everything away from me but know I'm going to take back Wall rose, Then I'm going to take back our land ! I WON'T GIVE UP NOW OR NEVER ! I AM HUMANITY'S GREATEST HOPE " Screamed Eren inside his titan form as he raised the boulder up his head and begin to walk towards the Wall. He got attention of many titans who were making their way through the streets

A giant 15 meters Abnormal titan ran fast to attack Eren, The soldiers took out his blades but before they could even move forward Diamondhead started shooting crystal shards from his hands "Alright ugly, No more deaths I've seen so many people lost lives, their hope you like attacking humans huh, Let's see about an alien" he said making a solid statement, Then doubled the rate of shards that were being fired, Shards were unlike anything scouts have even seen

As they travel in insane speed one could never know where they or win they would hit it goes straight through the eyes of the approaching titan as he became blind with blood dripping from his eyes "Nice shot Ben or Diamondhead whoever you are" said Ian "COME ON ! Now is our chance this is what we needed" Ian ran towards the titan using his ODM gear grabbed the nearby house with the hook and before the blink of an eye took out his blades and killed the titan

"Alright Eren we got this just don't drop the boulder, keep going" Eren heard what the Garrison soldiers were talking about, unfortunately he couldn't see Ben's transformation behind his back but wonder what form Ben was using "Whatever you're doing Ben, I'm most thankful to you, you're giving these people hope, you're one interesting individual I can't wait to talk about how things are on your home world" Eren wondered

"5 meter titan on your right, I'll go after the one the left" Ian ordered "Got it" Mitabi took his blade out and with the help of his ODM jumped towards the titans face almost avoiding a lethal blow from his sharp teeth's dodges it's attempt to bite him hits the blade on its nape killing the titan

"More titans are approaching, we can lure them away from Eren said Gustav as he along with Mitabi went down to the street "HEY YOU !, Look at me damm it" he screamed but the titan didn't notice them "HEY ! Look at me Damm it You want us to shove our blade down your ass !" he yelled again the titan turn around to see him and Ian and started to chasing them "It worked" Gustav said while running to lure the titan away from Eren as they both ran they look over to the right and saw a massive 15 meter titan who swing his fist hand on the ground to rush Gustav and Mitabi, The force of the impact was so munch that they didn't got time to launch with their ODM gear as his fist came out of no where

Both Mitabi and Gustav collide in the air and suffered a broken rib as they falls on the ground "God damm it I can't move, we managed to get the away from Eren but I won't be seeing the aftermath" Gustav said in a painful manner as he tried to get back on to his knees as Ian lay next to him the titan who they manged to lure away just happened to found them cause they land near to him from the impact

The titan opened his fingers to grab both for their demise "I'm sorry Commander Pixis" Ian cried as the titan was only finger tips away from grabbing them both. Out of nowhere came Diamondhead as it look like he just dropped from the sky and made a picture perfect landing them to both soldiers "No you don't you ugly, Not when I'm around" Diamondhead said with tenacity

The only time Ben as Diamondhead jump this high in the air was against his battle with Vilgax the alien warlord who challenged Ben to a conquers challenger from which the winner can rule over his opponents planet as Ben used Diamondhead for the first time in 3 years since he took out the Omnitrix from the depression of losing one of his transformations and due to intense training in past nearly killed vilgax

The titan showed no emotion seeing Ben just landed next to the fellow soldiers and kept moving forward but then Diamondhead monstrous large sharp crystal from his back so high it went through the neck of the large titan and kept growing taller until it separated his head from his neck, Both Mitabi and Ian watched in an aw the capabilities of Diamondhead form and how strong, fast, agile he is and what he just did. The blood started raining down from the sky as the giant naked body of the titan falls to the ground and head gets decapitated from the body and tossed several meters away, This was one of the most brutal titan kill that anyone has ever seen

Diamondhead lowered his hand towards Ian and Gustav "Hey are you alright" he asked "Ben, thank you, how do you do such things?" Ian asked "We'll talk about it there was no way I was gonna let you get eaten, I was sent here to help you people, It's my job to be a hero and if I failed to save you two I wouldn't call myself one, This is what I do daily back in my home world" Upon hearing this it cleared any doubts they had about Ben.

"All right so let's see" said Diamondhead putting his finger on his chin "So we got titans coming everywhere too many soldiers are doing to die I can't take them on one by one... But whose saying I'm fighting them one by one" with that being said Diamondhead constructed huge ramps and jump on it

"All right we're gonna do this the old fashion way" Dimaondhead kept making the ramp while holding his position as if he was on a roller coaster and while skating on his crystal ramp cuts the nape of any titan that came across his path. And in about 5 minutes the inner city trost was cleared as Eren continues to carry the boulder

Marco was searching for any titan who have breached the city as he flying around the near by houses until he saw fellow soldiers standing on top of a house nearby it was Annie, Bertlot and Reiner discussing something

"We've got bigger problems, look at this kid he wasn't kidding around when he said he can from those creatures, this sets our plan back to months" Annie shouted on Reiner in anguish "Hey now relax , look we're still going on with our plan at best this is a minor help to the scouts" Reiner said crossing his arms "MINOR ? Haven't you seen what he's capable of ? I'd say we founded every possible detail of him and shut him off for good" Annie said still infuriated of Ben's heroic act "Annie Stop panicking okay, I'm the Colossal titan do you think he even stands a chance against something like that" Bertolt added before turning back to see who was standing behind them

Marco was trying to wonder what they were saying as he just arrived "You're the Colossal titan ? what does that mean guys ? he asked as Marco was confused for the little conversation he heard of them "Nothing, Bertlot our friend here likes to joke a lot beside what else could he mean" Reiner told marco trying to dodge the question

"Look guys this isn't the place to joke around Ben is clearing the titans with ease we should join him okay and not stand back and make weird jokes" with that being said Marco takes off to go towards Ben only to get mauled into the ground "W-What the ?" he looked around to see Annie, Bertlot and Reiner begin to attack him and tied his hands up "Guys what are doing ? what did I do wrong ?" he demanded "You have known to much this isn't supposed to happen you know " Bretolt told him "Known what that you're a Colossal titan bertlot ? are you mad of me for that ? are you serious ?" Annie began to take off his ODM gear as a small 8 meter titan started to approach, Marco started to cry he knew that there is nothing he could do to escape three of them Annie's hands begin to shake as he begin to realize that this was their friend who they were about to kill. "Come on Annie hurry up" Reriner said as he begin to leave along with Bretolt, "why do I have to do this ?" Annie thought to herself on one hand she wanted to but on other he doesn't "I'm become sick living with these people" she thought to herself as she took the ODM gear off of Marco and left "Why guys ? why are you doing this to me" Marco cried for help as the titan grabbed Marco and within a few seconds started eating him

The trio watches Marco being eaten who just discovered their secret, they saw the horrific death of Marco one of their best friend, Reiner tried to hold his emotions and told himself "I'm a Warrior I have to do this !" at one moment he actually tried to take a few steps forward to stop this ? "What if Ben finds out ? and we fail he though" he started have a split mind on whether what he's doing is supposed to happen or not

Ben cleared the streets of trost, Eren reached Wall rose and sealed it close with the giant Boulder "This is it humanity will take back their land" Eren told himself, Diamondhead made his way next to Eren who from the immense pressure of the carrying the boulder just collapsed "Time of the finishing touches" with that being said Diamond made a cover of crystal shield covered the Boulder and the wall sealing it for good

"Is it really happening ?" Rico thought to herself as tear went down her face she load the flare and fires it in the air the yellow smoke exploded in the sky signaling the success of the mission

"We have made History" she said being emotionally driven

"Definitely yellow smoke, Oh my god I can't believe it the mission was a success" Anka told everyone, Commander pixis smiled "Those two boys, they didn't mess this up they lived up to their words, This day will indeed go down as humanity's first major success" he thought to himself

"I did it , I didn't fail" Eren repeated pop out of his titan form just below the nape covered with titan blood "Humanity has won" He screamed

Mikasa, Ian, Rico, Gustav, Mitabi all ran down towards Eren "Ereeeen !" Mikasa screamed and hugged him Eren looked at Diamondhead "Ben is that you? that's definitely something"

Ben transformed back to himself and looked over to the right as a group of elite soldiers was coming through "Who are those guys" Ben asked "Those are the scout regiment" Armin told ben that they're actively took part in titan combat and have the best soldiers who who can take on the titans

As the scouts arrive towards Eren, Mikasa and Ben on their horses one man step forward he was short in height and had a moody look on his face they all were wearing scot uniform featuring Wings of Freedom insignia

"All right is what I've been told is true then you must be Eren Yeager ?" he asked "Yes, sir" Eren replied as he know how serious the scout are and begin to think they might be in trouble

"I'm Captain Levi Ackermann you and your friends are coming with me" he ordered with that being said Levi took Ben,Armin,Mikasa,Eren and the leading Garrison squad to Commander Pixis to discuss the matter Levi's squad members were section commander Miche and Commander Erwin, Petra followed by many more

Due to the amount of deaths Ben prevented people from their homes came out to praise Eren and Ben as they followed the commander, receiving a Heroes welcome similar to how Scout get as they return back, ben felt special and happy giving so many people hope Eren on the other hand couldn't believe it, When he was a kid and used to see all the scouts returning and how people praise them it was him this time, he is the one who took back Wall rose

As the group arrived at the Garrision's HQ they all sat down in the room and all the elite soldiers were present their as well, Ben felt a bit pressed noticing all eyes were on him the group took the seat as Military officer Dhalis Zachary made his way through the door to confront them

"Eren Yeager do you know who you are" he asked before Eren could say anything he further elaborated "You just became the very thing that the mankind is up against and if even for a moment you attacked your fellow soldiers, you wold be in jail, there is great risk of having someone like you amongst our military how can we be sure that you won't attack us" he asked "Sir if I was to loose control I would've but I can control my powers and I swear I would use this power to save humanity" the boy explained "There too much risk of letting you freely move around with this power therefore Commander pixis has told me to assign you with the Scout Regiment, They will be there with you and if you attack us Eren yeager the military won't hesitate to end it's enemy you're aware of that fact, Eren sigh in relief if he would've been in jail and wost if he attack his fellow soldiers instead of sealing the wall but his conciousness in titan form was able to get the job done just saved him then he looked at Ben

"Ben Tennyson isn't it he asked ben nodded in yes "So after that the question in everybody's mind is who are you ?" Ben now had to explain them everything if wants to save this world ben begin telling them as everyone listened closely "Look I was sent from another universe in my earth we are more technologically advanced, when I was 10 years old I was on a road trip with my grandpa max and cousin gwen where I saw a shooting star when I got closer to the crash site it was no shooting star it was the Omnitrix which stuck on my wrist turning me into various aliens from outer space changing my DNA ever since that day I've been saving the day protecting the Earth from evil. Everyone was shook from the fact that ben has been doing it since he was a ten year old Levi asked "So why were you sent here?" to which ben had to told him about paradox "During my adventure I meet professor paradox who invented time machine but got sucked into it" a time machine petra looked confused at machie "So which he got stuck into the event horizon for one hundred thousand years gaining control of time, now he can travel any place or any where he wants as he exists outside of time" Erwin raised eyebrow "This paradox seemed a very intelligent individual why won't he help us "It's because he always told me there are places in which he interfered cause break the fabric of time and destroy reality for which I have to the job, When I hear somewhere in another universe the humanity was at the blink of extinction I couldn't just stand there" You're a hero Ben Tennyson" said commander pixis, ben felt heart warmed that now people trust him "You've saved everyone in taking back wall rose we want you you to join the Scouts to continue you're hero work which could lead us to a successful operation" Ben nodded as Zachary agreed to assign ben and Eren with the scouts with his incredible power and Eren's attack titan together they were humanities greatest hope

At that day the people couldn't believe that the wall has been sealed and for the first time in a very long time the streets were decorated, soldiers started cleaning of some of the building titans destroyed luckily due to helps help there wasn't major casualty, some of the titans were captured by the military as part of the clean of operation which includes a 4 meter and 7 meter titan for experiments, there were reports of 15 soldiers and people missing from whom some were killed and the unfortunate death of Marco which was conspiracies by Annie, Bertolt and Reiner

Ben & Eren along were now cleaning the castle of the old Hq of the scouts it was an old castle which ended up useless of the them but it will now serve as a hideout "This reminds me of Forever knights castle but much smaller and antiquated" Ben thought to himself as he took a tour of the small castle, Eren a bit lost in thoughts, Eren was a bit scared of Levi's attitude of how serious of a person he was until Petra came along "Eren Levi's always like this due to being a short tempered sometimes, the rumor has he was quite a rogue before joining the scout and has a pretty big deal in capital's black market" she explained "How did he even join..." Ben thought to himself as the time went on they all sat down the table to discuss about Ben

"So Ben Miche asked How many of these alien creature do you got it in" Ben lower his sleeve to show the Omnitrix he begin explaining "There are over 1 million transformations in it"

"No freaking way, are you serious " Eld couldn't believe it "But I got 62 available but for some reason paradox might've told the creator of the omnitrix to limit me down to extent I guess he really wants me to proof myself but I believe I'll eventually get them all back on"

"With such powerful device I doubt anyone can defeat back in your hometown" Gunther added "No, back in my home town I've faced threat who can destroy planets and have won hard fought victories there was one who has bring the fight to be...Vilgax"

That name brought silence in the room ben goes on "He's one of my power fearsome enemy, an alien warlord who plans to make an army of my Omnitrix aliens and take over the world each with equipped with their own Omnitrix" thought of such destruction would not only destroy the Earth but the entire Universe fellow scouts were afraid of such thought as they realize how bigger threats ben death with and with full power defeating the titans wouldn't be such a big deal if it wasn't for ben being limited as they drink tea

The door opened and came through a women hearing glasses who Eren recognized "Section commander Hanji well..Hello Eren she said "It's my job to piece together Scout regiment research he told him, I'm very excited to meet you Ben Tennyson" she said in very enthusiastic way "I get it you're the head research of titan experiment Ben said "Correct and I need help of you two boys to further my experiment" Eren was a bit nervous but Ben wasn't as he helped the Plumbers all the time she grabbed both of their hands "Young men we have a lot to discuss" "Umm...Okay" Eren replied for her twisted manner, Ben blushed a little "So what kind of experiments are we doing" Ben asked

"Ahhhh...I see young Ben you possess a very singular curious mind don't you" she said while staring at ben which started to freak him out, Levi and the scouts got out of the room as Hanji asked Eren about his titan powers and explained to ben of her research

as the morning sun rises she took both of them to her titan experiments being two titans were restrained in metal made structure "First an act of Communication" Hanji tried to talk to them asking various questions resulting in no answer but them trying to eat her Ben and Eren looked closely to them Eren thought "she is nuts but so dedicated to her research" While she reminded ben of someone "She's like but not evil since he was obsessed with his animal research being an extraordinary scientist mutating them, wait could it be another is here on this world making these titans" Ben thought while crossing his arms trying to theorize the situation, Hanji give them names Sawney and Beane after a human tribe that used to eat humans

After that commander Erwin decided decided that Eren & Ben needs to demonstrate their fighting skills so the Scout reached at certain forget outside the walls, Ben and Eren were riding the horses for the first time "Okay I've done this before" Ben said to himself "Come on Ben haven't you ride a horse before Petra asked "No I haven't" Ben said "Here let me help.." Petra grabbed ben by his jacket and pushed him towards the horse ben blushed a little "There, shouldn't be an issue" she smiled

"You okay ben, Eren asked "Yeah...it's just all of this is so sudden leaving home just like that and now I need to defeat Scout members" Eren nodded "I can't believe of what's been happening to me who can say they have become a titan this is a major responsibility" Ben patted the shoulder of Eren told him to relax the group reached their destination it had a large field and giant trees with reminded ben of escaping through them when he entered their world

"Alrigth Eren..I want you to go against me" Levi ordered "You sure sir...what if I.. "What if you what Eren are you telling me you don't have control over your power should I lock you up for the safely of everyone" Levi told Eren "No sir..I was saying I don't want to go hard on you" Levi raised an eye brow "So...You don't consider your captain a worthy opponent, listen up brat I want you to GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT do I make myself clear" he shouted "O-Okay sir"

the rest of the scouts watched from a distance "Oh boy do you think Eren can defeat captain Levi" Moblit talked to himself "Of course not it've Captain Levi, Eren doesn't stand a chance" Petra said as she was super confident in Levi, "Come on Eren you got this" Ben said tightening his fist

Eren and Levi stood at a distance of 7 meters "Alright I got this" Eren took a few steps forward bit his right hand activating the titan transformation as the aura of energy surrounded the place causing a minor explosion the smoke blocked the few for a couple of seconds and stood tall at 15 meters Eren's attack titan with a very muscular body, sharp teeths and lead out a menacing menacing

Levi used the Odm gear to grabbed the nearby tree as he prepares the blades to strike, Eren saw leaving in the air and charges with a powerful punch but levi due to his speed easily got out of the out resulting in Eren destroying a tree

"Mann that was close one but Eren doesn't have the speed" Guther said "He's too quick I have to do something else" Eren thought out comes Levi out of nowhere and swing the blade nearling cutting Eren's neck in half but attack titan manages to duck just befire the blade hits him instead of flying around the air taking another chance levi showcased more speed and sliced Eren's arm off the titan screamed in pair

"Um...I don't think Captain is supposed to do that" Ben asked as he was super concerned "Well titans can regenerate, If levi gets eren out of his titan form then he will lost" Petra replied

Eren just hit the ground hard "No I can't let this end like this, I want captain Levi to respect me" he growled Eren with one hand grabbed the fallen tree that he destroyed early on and locked his eyes on Levi who came swinging through the air "Alight Levi" Eren smashed the tree on Levi looking to end the battle with years of experience Levi did a barrel roll midair and sliced the other hand off Erens attack titan "No, he's too experienced" Eren panicked "You think you got me this easily brat think again" Eren had no choice "Time to end this" levi said as he ran towards Levi with his blade ready, Eren stomped the ground with all force but due to ODM gear it was no issue for Levi who looks to cut the nape of erens titan "If I can't fight with my hands I'll use my foot" Eren charges towards Levi and kick him midair causing him to hit a tree

"Let's go Eren you got this" Ben was intense Eren came charging though he realized his hands just regenerated now it was time to grab levi who was still lying down against the tree when Eren tried to grabbed him Levi quickly got of the way jumping forward with full steam and stabbing the blades in his arms as he jumps on Eren's titan running on his body and holding his position on the nape "Alright Eren one more move and you're out cold" Eren realized the match was over for him he couldn't hold down Captain Levi as he got out of the titan form through the nape and joined his fellow scouts, Eren felt like he failed just then Levi patted his shoulder "You can't fighting when you lost your both hands using the environment as tools Clever thinking, brat" he said Eren now realized he did the best that he could as he joined the fellow scouts

"You did better than expected, Commander levi is a professional when it comes to killing titans" Miche showed his respect "Eren, if I wasn't here I believe you have potential to save humanity by yourself" Ben said shaking his hand "Thanks, Ben now show Captain what you got cause let's be honest everyone deep down inside here is dying to see what you can do" Ben sighed in yes

Ben made is way to the field as Levi who hasn't sweat a wet after his match with Eren as looked as ready as ever "Do you really think you stand a chance kid, Right now hurting shouldn't be on your mind that's not what enemy think when they attack you

"I knew you were gonna say something like that" Ben smirk he lower his sleeve to took out the omnitrix and check the only ten aliens he got available at this time I can end this quick with swampfire he thought as the Swampfire hologram popped up but that's not really fair he thought he switch the dial and slam it down to one of his favorite transformations

Green light covered the area, Levi still unimpressed as ben's skin got covered in fur and in place of ben was standing _about 9 feet tall an orange and white bipedal tiger, very muscular with green eyes, one black claw coming out of each wrist and no had tail. _

"RATH !" He screamed

"Woah look at him, this is truly amazing but can he survived those blades" Eren thought while everyone else was dumbstruck, Rath was very mad "HEY LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU SHORTY YOU MIGHT'VE KILLED A LOT OF TITANS BUT RATH IS NO RATH HE IS MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY TITAN YOU'VE EVER FACED !

"Is that all you can say" Levi still unamused Rarth charged with full speed at Levi who with ease avoided a powerful strike with his ODM gear Levi grabbed the nearby tree to reach one of his branch and attack from the top but with incredible speed, Captain look back to swing his blade at him but with immense agility Rath dodged the blade and much like an actual tiger with Quadrupedalism wouldn't stop chasing Levi the went through the trees, when levi looked back for the first time ever someone escaped from his sight due to his extreme agility Rath was already on top of a tree and jumped on levi

"Got you now" Rath said "No you don't" levi kicked kick on his face with both of his feets and ran towards the field again, Rath went back first against a near by tree this made Rath mad

"DID YOU JUST KICK RATH ON HIS FACE...NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY KICK RATH ON HIS FACE" Rath shouted and made his claws twice as big ran after levi "What now ?" levi looked back and saw with made his eye open wide, Rath was destroying giant trees one by one with his claws and chasing after him and saying all kinds of things

"Guys then form is really that mad or is it Ben" Gunther asked "I have no Idea but at this rate he'll destroy all the trees" Miche added

Levi grabbed the tree on the right to turn around take Rath to the ground by kicking his head again and finally pinning him on ground with both blades to end the match as soon as he ODM gear hooked the tree Rath with a single strike cut down the tree causing him to fall, But Levi was aware he was falling next to Rath so he in mid air swing the blade at Rath who with shock uses his giant claws and cut the blade in half, that's the last thing levi saw as he fall to the ground and Rath jumped on him from around 3 meters high in the air placing his claws on Levi's neck

"LIKE I TOLD YOU, NO ONE KICKS RATH ON THE FACE" he screamed "Okay you got me " Levi surrendered, The scouts couldn't believe it Eld never thought he would see captain Levi in one on one training combat be defeat, Eren now had an idea of immense power of Ben's transformations

Ben tapped the Omnitrix to turn back "Sorry Rath gets carried away" he offered hand to Levi Eren made it towards ben "Ben that was amazing, you actually did it, Rath is awesome" as he was excited "I can't believe you defeated Levi" Petra yelled "You're our strongest ally, Ben" Miche added, "Okay everybody, let's head back to the HQ" Levi Ordered "Yes sir" everyone followed the command and got back on their horses

Ben was to see all of his new friends respecting him, Eren felt a bit embarrassed that he lost but it was ben, He couldn't wait to tell Armin & Mikasa about this"

Ben went through the castle it was almost night as he prepares to sleep while sitting on one of the chair, he started missing his family "I wonder what Gwen & kevin are up to and what'd would they think about me leaving probably they're angry, I could really use some right" he murmured as he entered his room then window was opened for fresh air it wasn't that bad of place he thought he then he heard a knock on the door "You can come in" it was Petra she steps in the room

"Ben...How the hell did you defeated Captain Levi" she was a bit annoyed "What'd you mean?" "I mean he's the greatest Captain one could have and is far more experienced than you" she exaggerated "Look with all due respect, Captain levi is amazing and a skilled fighter but I've been facing enemies stronger since I was a ten year old,I know not everybody is gonna like me but if that offended you I'm really sorry" Ben said in his defense "Nooo.. it's just I wan to be like him one day, strong and fearsome" he said lowering her voice "I wish you all the best you've come this far you're in scout you'll earn an ever higher position in the near future " Ben give her hope and confidence about being an elite "It's fine you can call me Petra" well ben asked "Do...you sound like have crush on Captain Levi" Ben asked, She blushed "No-No I don't it's just...I admire him okay" Ben laughed

They continue to have a little chat as Petra wished her the best for working with the scouts and left the room ben lay on the bed thinking about today's events and how much of a help he has been "There is no way these are remaining humans if only I can get jetray I might be able to discover what's on the other side" he thought before going to sleep

Author Note: Thank you for reading everybody don't except another chapter soon as I've been busy but due to the amount of views you people has given it's been heartwarming, leave your thoughts and opinions in the review and what'd you think where the story will go, see you wonderful people next time, peace !


End file.
